A Little Affection
by imalittledead
Summary: Raven's emotions are sick of her not being able to admit her feeling for BeastBoy... so they decide to take the matter into their own hands. And at the cost of emotions working together... well, it would be a great comedy show. Rated T for now. Adopted from - love for fun
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1.

 ** _[Hey guys... I adopted this story from love for fun and her links posted in my bio I think. The first 3 chapters are her creation. I will be uploading the first 2 today seeing as they're kinda the same 3rd will be uploaded ASAP, and Chp.4 I still working on, so bear with ... Review and stuff, I guess. Love you guys! ~KissOfTheWind]_**

"Hey Rae." I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. I got up and left. I just don't want to hurt him. Lately it's been hard to contain my emotions and I don't want them getting out again. When I got to my room and started to meditate. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door a little bit to find beast boy standing there. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. Was he going to say anything?

"Um Rae-

"Raven." I corrected him.

"Oh right sorry, you know what forget it."

"What did you want?"

"Nothing I just um- bye." He turned on his heel but I turned him back around. He looked surprised.

"Did you want something? Please tell me."

"Um ok well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. And are you ok? I know you don't like to talk about your emotions but the animal in me tells me somethings wrong."

I gave him a small smile. "Ok. What did you have in mind?"

He looked surprised that I told him yes. "Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the roof. I don't think anyone would disturb us." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no, no, no not like that I just know that you don't really like to be disturbed."

 _I didn't know he could be so considerate!_ Shut up Affection!

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'shut up affection!'"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah."

I looked down and I'm pretty sure I started to blush. "I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my emotions in Nevermore."

"Don't you have to use that meditation mirror thing to get there?"

"No actually they're in my head so I can talk to them anytime."

"Oh ok. Um were still in your doorway. Do you wanna go to the roof now?"

"Oh um yeah sure."

As we walked to the roof there was sort of an awkward silence between us. I mean maybe I should break the silence but I don't really know what to say. I mean what if I say the wrong thing! I don't want to ruin what we have. I like him but I can't tell him that. I break out of my deep thought when the door to the roof opens. We sit down on the edge and dangle our feet over.

"So um if you don't mind me asking… why were you talking to your emotions?"

"Oh um one of them said something they shouldn't have."

"Oh." He looked down.

"Garfield."

His head shot strait up. "Did you just call me?" I cut him off with a kiss. Wait why am I kissing him? I she actually kissing back?! Damn Affection! Why did you do that?! I pulled away and looked down.

"I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I need to go meditate." I got up but an arm stopped me from leaving.

"I'm not trying to be rude but you need to stop refusing to talk about things! Every time something happens that involves your emotions you run away!

I sighed. "Fine. Affection took over and decided to kiss you. I didn't know what she was doing until I had already done it."

"Can I talk to her?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to Affection?"

"Um ok."

"Is she listening?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Look Affection, evidently you like me but do you think maybe next time you could ask her before you do something like that? Don't get me wrong I liked it, a lot actually but you should ask Raven first. Oh and this." He titled my chin up and kissed me. I kissed back with force. I let Affection mostly take over but I still had a leash on her. He tasted good. Not so much the tofu part but he also tasted like pizza. I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waste. Usually I would throw him across the room for that but I was actually ok with it right now.

He pulled away a little. "Raven?"

"You can call me Rae."

"Right, so are you like ok with this? Whatever is happening right now?"

"Yeah I think I am." I smiled. I pulled him back in for another kiss this one much harder. We ended up making out and he pushed me over. He gasped and stopped.

"I didn't mean to do that! Sorry Rae."

"How 'bout we go to my room?" I winked at him. I actually freaking winked. I covered my mouth with my hands. "I, um, sorry." I looked down and I'm pretty sure my face looked like a tomato.

"Don't kill me for this but I don't think that's such a bad idea…. I mean it's hot out here and it'll be dark soon… Plus don't you think they're going to start wondering where we are?"

"True." We got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Robin asked

"Um I was on the roof meditating, he just found me and told me it was getting dark."

"And what about you BB?"

"I've been in my room but then I went to Ravens room to see what she was doing but she wasn't in there so I finally found her on the roof."

"Ok." And with that he left. We walked down the hallway with both of our bedrooms on it. We got to my room first.

"Um so…" He said. Neither of us knew what to do.

"I'm going to meditate for a while but don't be surprised if you get a knock on the door in the middle of the night."

"Um ok." And he left to go to his room. I sighed. What happened today? I made out with Beast Boy of all people and Affection wanted him to stay with me! I decided to talk to her. Once I was in Nevermore I found Affection.

' _Oh hi Raven! How was today?' She said with a wink_

'What did you do earlier? You invited him to my room!'

' _I thought you needed the push! I mean you're in love with him you could at least kiss him!'_

'I'm in love with him?'

' _Oh like you don't already know.'_

I didn't! It was totally out of the blue!

 _Well I think you guys should at least talk tonight and see where it goes. You don't have to tell him but I may say a few things…._

Please don't.

 _If you don't by the time he leaves your room, I will grab him, push him onto the bed, tell him I love him, and make out with him._

Um wow ok well please don't do that.

 _Only if I have too._ I got out of Nevermore and sighed. I had only been in there for a few minutes. I decided to go get Beast Boy. I knocked on his door.

"Raven?"

"Yes." He opened the door. "I need to talk to you." He nodded and walked with me to my room. We sat on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Before I say anything I just want you to know that Affection was going to do something- ahem- interesting if I didn't talk to you so um here we are." I sighed. "I really like you. I actually do think you're funny and you're really cool." I kissed him.

"I like you too." We both smiled into the next kiss. Eventually he pushed me down onto my bed and we started making out. It eventually got really heated…

"Raven? You sure you wanna do this?

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

[ _ **Sooooo... *awkward moment* This is BB's P.O.V. and if you didn't notice the first chp. was from ... *awkward silence* Have a great day! ~KissOfTheWInd]**_

I decided today was going to be the day that I invited Raven to do something with me. "Hey Rae." I said.

She looked up from her book and walked out of the room. Ouch. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me.

I didn't want to give up so I went to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it a little and saw

me standing there. I got mesmerized in her eyes. I realized that I had been staring at her. Whoops.

"Um Rae-

"Raven." Ouch, ok then.

"Oh right sorry, you know what forget it." If she didn't want to be disturbed fine. I'll just leave.

"What did you want?"

"Nothing I just um- bye." I turned on my heel to leave but she grabbed my arm and turned me back

around.

"Did you want something? Please tell me."

"Um ok well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. And are you ok? I know you don't like to talk

about your emotions but the animal in me tells me somethings wrong."

I saw her smile a little bit. "Ok. What did you have in mind?"

Did she say yes? Awesome! "Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the roof. I don't think anyone

would disturb us." She raised an eyebrow at me and then I realized what that may have sounded like.

Oh god.

"Oh no, no, no not like that I just know that you don't really like to be disturbed."

"Shut up, Affection!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'shut up affection!'"

"I said that out loud?"

She looked down and was that a blush? Oh my god she's blushing. "I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you. I

was talking to my emotions in Nevermore." I'm confused now.

"Don't you have to use that meditation mirror thing to get there?"

"No actually they're in my head so I can talk to them anytime."

"Oh ok. Um were still in your doorway. Do you wanna go to the roof now?"

"Oh um yeah sure."

As we walked to the roof there was sort of an awkward silence in the air. I was going to say something

but I think she's thinking about something 'cause she has that faraway look in her eyes. I opened the

door to the roof and that seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. We sit down on the edge and dangle

our feet over.

"So um if you don't mind me asking… why were you talking to your emotions?"

"Oh um one of them said something they shouldn't have."

"Oh."

"Garfield." Did she just call me Garfield? What is happening today?

"Did you just call me-?" She kissed me. Is she kissing me?

"I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I need to go meditate." She got up to leave but I wasn't gonna let

her. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I'm not trying to be rude but you need to stop refusing to talk about things! Every time something

happens that involves your emotions you run away!

She sighed loudly. "Fine. Affection took over and decided to kiss you. I didn't know what she was doing

until I had already done it."

"Can I talk to her?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to Affection?"

"Um ok."

"Is she listening?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Look Affection, evidently you like me but do you think maybe next time you could ask her before

you do something like that? Don't get me wrong I liked it, a lot actually but you should ask Raven first.

Oh and this." I decided to tilt up her chin and kiss her. I felt her kiss back with force. I felt her put her

hands around my neck so I decided to put mine around her waist. I can't believe she's ok with this.

I needed to know something so I pulled away a little. "Raven?"

"You can call me Rae."

"Right, so are you like ok with this? Whatever is happening right now?"

"Yeah I think I am." She smiled. Then she pulled me back in for another kiss this one much harder. We

ended up making out and I ended up accidentally pushed her over. I gasped and stopped.

"I didn't mean to do that! Sorry Rae."

"How 'bout we go to my room?" Did she just wink at me? Ok… "I, um, sorry."

"Don't kill me for this but I don't think that's such a bad idea…. I mean it's hot out here and it'll be dark

soon… Plus don't you think they're going to start wondering where we are?"

"True."

"Hey where have you guys been?" Robin asked. Oh crap.

"Um I was on the roof meditating, he just found me and told me it was getting dark."

"And what about you BB?"

"I've been in my room but then I went to Ravens room to see what she was doing but she wasn't in

there so I finally found her on the roof."

"Ok." And with that he left. We walked down the hallway with both of our bedrooms on it. We got her

room first.

"Um so…"

"I'm going to meditate for a while but don't be surprised if you get a knock on the door in the middle of

the night."

"Um ok." When I got to my room I sat on my bed. What happened today? I mean we actually made out.

Not that I'm complaining I just can't believe it. Eventually I heard a knock on my door.

"Raven?" I had to make sure.

"Yes." I opened the door. "I need to talk to you." I nodded and walked to her room. We sat on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Before I say anything I just want you to know that Affection was going to do something- ahem-

interesting if I didn't talk to you so um here we are." She sighed. "I really like you. I actually do think

you're funny and you're really cool." She kissed me.

"I like you too." We both smiled into the next kiss. Eventually I gathered up enough courage to push her

down onto the bed and we started making out. It eventually got really heated…

"Raven? You sure you wanna do this?" I had to at least ask. This was a really big step.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find Beas—er, Garfield, who insisted I call him that, lying next to me. Was I n***? The memories from last night flooded back in. Did we-? His arm was draped over me in a protective way. I looked down and realized that my leotard was ripped all my way down and most of me was exposed, it was only covering my back. I looked at Garfield and realized he was completely n***. He stirred. I panicked, turned onto my side, and closed my eyes.  
"Rae?" He asked. I felt him cover himself with the blanket and tap me on the shoulder. I decided to open my eyes and turned to face him.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hi." He smiled. "What time is it?"  
"Um I don't know let me check." I turn over and look at the clock. It said 11:05 am. Oh no. "Um…"  
"What?"  
"It's 11." I choked out. His eyes went wide.  
"Why didn't they wake us up?"  
"I don't know. I'm going to change cause-." I motioned to myself.  
"Ok. Do you want me to look away?"  
"Er, yes please." I got off the bed and saw him burry his face into the pillow. I put on a different leotard and my belt but I couldn't find my cloak. "Garfield?"  
"Yeah? Are you done changing?"  
"Yes but where is my cloak?"  
"Um…" He looked under the blanket and pulled something out. It was my cloak. Ripped in 3 places and dirty. Very dirty.  
"Wow."  
"Uh huh, I feel like I should say sorry."  
"Why?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"I remember a lot of it but I don't remember after a certain part."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." I walked out of my room. "Guys?" I walked into the common room and saw something I wasn't expecting. Robin was practically n*** except from his mask and a blanket and Starfire was n*** but covered with the blanket. Does he always where the mask? I made myself tea and then made tofu eggs for Garfield. Where was Cyborg? I heard yelling coming from the training room and went there. He was yelling at Jinx and Bee. That was quite the love triangle. Wow. The other Titans were really rubbing off on me. I decided to go back to my room before the food gets cold. I knocked on the door and Beast Boy opened it.  
"You're back already?"  
"Um yes? Here." I handed him the plate. "Sorry if they're cold. I found the rest of the team."  
"Where were they?"  
"I'm pretty sure Star and Robin did what we did last night and Cyborg is in a love triangle."  
"With who?"  
"Jinx and Bee. He was yelling at them earlier."  
"Ah, that makes sense." We sat on my bed while he ate his food and I drank my tea.  
"I think you should go back to your room." I blurted out.  
"What? Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No I just think that the others will be up soon and wonder where we are. We could barely lie our way out of it yesterday."  
"True. Ok well I guess I'll be going." He got up to leave but before he did I turned him around and kissed him.  
"Bye." I said. He smiled.  
"Bye."  
"I'll see you later."  
"Alright." And with that, he left.


	4. Chapter 4

RAVEN P.O.V.

That night, the mirror was killing me. I went in to check on everything but something went wrong. Shit. The second I got here, I realized the place was awfully quiet. Then everything went dark.

I woke up just to see all my emotions hovering over me. They snickered, even Lazy.

"Okay. Raven. Dont Panic. Okay, you can Panic! At The Disco. But don't get us wrong. We're just so tired of you not admitting your feelings. You finally did but…" Wisdom says

"But You're doing it wrong" Lust complains,interrupting, whining,. "But now..We're going to set things straight."She gives a grin. It was all too evil. My eyes widened and everthing went black

 _ **I'm going to try and be more frquent. I did this in one minute so its rushed and all messed up. I havent abandoned this story, I just have had some medical issues so Im sorry.**_


End file.
